marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Baldwin (Earth-616)
Real Name: Robert "Robbie" Baldwin Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Masked Marvel Other Current Aliases: Penance Status Occupation: Student, superhero Legal Status: Citizen of the United States Identity: Secret, but New Warriors members and his parents are aware of his identity Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Thunderbolts; formerly New Warriors Base of Operations: Mobile; formerly New Warriors Headquarters Origin Robbie was accidentally exposed to extra-dimensional energy during an experiment at a lab where he worked. Place of Birth: Springdale, Connecticut Known Relatives: Maddie Baldwin (mother), Justin Baldwin (father) First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man Annual #22, (chronologically) Speedball #1 Last known Appearance: Civil War: Front Line 10 History Robbie Baldwin was an angst-ridden Connecticut high school student who was interning at Hammond Labs during an experiment that tapped an extra-dimensional energy source. He snuck in to watch the experiment, and was accidentally irradiated by it when the energy went out of control. The energy gave him superpowers: Whenever Robbie was hit with an impact above a certain strength, he'd become surrounded by a protective kinetic energy field that manifested in the form of a more muscular body, a spandex costume, and floating 'bubbles' in the air around him. When he's in 'Speedball mode,' any impact against him causes him to bounce instead of harming him. He can also harness this energy and direct it more forcefully, or alternately use it as a bubble / shield to protect others, catch others, and even stop moving objects, like bullets, in mid-air. After a brief career as a local hero against a series of ill-conceived villains, Speedball accidentally found himself at the site of the formation of a new young adult super team, the New Warriors, where he really started to come into his own. Night Thrasher had actually not intended for him to join the team, but his arrival and assistance in the battle against Terrax convinced Thrash to let him join. Over the years, Speedy would become close friends with all his teammates, although his best relationships were with Rage, "Bucket-Head" Nova, Darkhawk, and Timeslip, his (sort-of) girlfriend. Speedball and his teammate Nova also helped Darkhawk and Spider-Man fight a group of teens who gained super powers when they picked up energy crystals which Darkhawk had been using to heal his body. Marvel MAX Speedball also appeared in Marvel's "mature line" of comics, in MAX's Alias. He appeared in a storyline in which he was working with the police to take out drug dealers, but because of his uncontrollable powers, screws up. Jessica Jones, the heroine of the book, originally assumes that Speedy, a "washed up second string hero," is on the side of the baddies. Civil War In "Civil War", the New Warriors attempt to apprehend a group of supervillains in Stamford, Connecticut for their television reality show. Nitro, one of the criminals, creates an explosive blast that kills about 600 civilians, including 60 children, as well as the New Warriors with the exception of Baldwin. This event triggers the push for superhero registration at the heart of Civil War. Baldwin is presumed dead after the incident, but he is found alive after the blast launches him over 500 miles. Baldwin's kinetic field keeps him alive, but it "burns out" as a result. After awakening from a coma, Baldwin is arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. and placed in federal prison. After he discovers his powers are still functional, Baldwin is taken to the new penitentiary called Negative Zone Prison Alpha. Reed Richards, the facility's creator, offers Baldwin the chance to testify before the U.S. Congress. On the Capitol steps, Baldwin is shot by an assailant and taken away in an ambulance. Baldwin recovers from the wound, and Richards determines that Baldwin's powers are evolving. Baldwin thwarts an escape from the prison and says that he will comply with the Superhuman Registration Act. Baldwin orders a new suit of armor that features 612 internal spikes that cause him constant pain, symbolic of the 612 deaths he feels responsible for. He then joined the newest incarnation of the Thunderbolts. While most of the other T-Bolts have countermeasures against them in case they step out of line (ie: Tranquilizers in Bullseye's cuffs), Penance is said to have no countermeasures against him, as were the orders from S.H.I.E.L.D. Directorate. Solicitations reveal that more will be seen of Penance in future issues. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: blonde Unusual Features: constant gives off energy bubbles Powers Known Powers: Robbie Baldwin's exposure to energy from a dimension of kinetic energy gave him the superhuman ability to create a kinetic field of unknown energy around himself which absorbs all kinetic energy directed against him (what he originally called the "Speedball Effect.") This absorption can vary from resisting the effects of physical objects such as bricks and rocks to resisting that of energy and fire and even explosions. Within his kinetic field it is nearly impossible for him to be hurt, and he instead bounces harmlessly from object to object, with no loss or transference of momentum. When transformed into Speedball, he was covered with a blue-and-gold costume (originally a facsimile of the lab uniform he wore when exposed to the energy) and surrounded by a display of multi-colored bubbles. At first, Robbie would transform uncontrollably if hit with a slight force and bounce around uncontrollably, making him originally seen as a "joke" character. However, in his years as a member of the New Warriors, he developed considerably. He gained the ability to manipulate his kinetic field to extend out to either attack an enemy or block a projectile. He typically used the field to slam into his opponents, and the multi-colored light display can be used to distract opponents. After many years, Robbie learned to extend the kinetic field outward, pushing back everything in his immediate area or, by focusing more locally, delivering more powerful blows in hand-to-hand combat. His "bubbles" could also be contained in a telekinetic field (see: Justice) and then launched as an intense attack. Later, Robbie would also discover that his entire body was in fact an aspect of the "kinetic dimension," and that each bubble represented a moment in time. After the assassination attempt by Mr. Stricker, Robbie's powers changed and are now fueled by pain. His armor channels the power into energy conduits via the interoir lining's spikes. The extents and details of Robbie's new powers as Penance have yet to be revealed. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: Penance wears a suit of armor constructed of super-hardened plastics, reinforced with certain allows, with a sharp interior lining of spikes causing him constant pain. The metals act as non-resistant energy conduits; the larger spikes contain the main energy conduits. The suit contains spikes representing the 612 people who died in the Stamford explosion; the 60 larger spikes represent the 60 children who burned to death in the schoolyard. The spikes are hardened with carbonate steel. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Robbie's height increases when he becomes Speedball, and his hair turns "jello-y" and his voice "hollow." Trivia * Speedball's kinetic field doesn't show up very well on some video cameras, leaving footage of him blurry and worthless. * Squirrel Girl has an obsessive crush on him. Recommended Readings * Speedball #1-10 * New Warriors Vol. 1 #1-50, (Speedball II replaced him for 51-70), 71-75 * New Warriors Vol. 2 #0-10 * New Warriors Vol. 3 #1 * The Amazing Spider-Man: Friends and Enemies #1-4 Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * New Warriors Continuity Conundrum * New Warriors Message Board References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category: New Warriors members Category:Thunderbolts members Category: MC2